


Winter and His Mechanic

by Littlehexy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Brainwashing, Extremis Tony Stark, Human Experimentation, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Arc Reactor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Tony Stark, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Feels, Tony and Bucky Against the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehexy12/pseuds/Littlehexy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Mission goes wrong. The team finds themselves without an Mechanic, while Hydra gains one. My first fanfic for this Fandom. This story was inspired by Akira_of_the_Twilight's "Who's the Mechanic fanfic. I recommend reading it, its great</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Missing Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who is the Mechanic?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197479) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> Hello, Welcome to my first Avenger Fanfiction. Just a warning my grammar isn't the best so bear with me please. And I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does. Enjoy

It was just a normal Monday. Well as normal the Avengers can get, Steve trying to coax Tony out the lab he has been in for the past 4 day, Bruce sipping his disgusting tea (Tony words, not Mine), Clint hiding somewhere in the vents, again, and Thor eating up all the pop tarts, cause they are food for the gods. While Natasha just watches the; mayhem like always.

"Come on Tony, there haven't been an attack in days, its okay to take a break for once" Steve said in a soothing voice meant to calm animals.

Tony scowled at Steve, they've been have the same agreement for the past 20 minutes and he isn't gonna change his mind, the team needs new upgrades, then he will relax until then he will remain in the lab " Steve, I'm not leaving this lab until all the upgrades are done. The alarm can go off any minute so I have to work fast". Tony turned away from Steve to continue his work, obliviously dismissing the Captain. Steve shook his head and walked out the lab.

Steve entered the common area with a frown and the look of defeat written across his face, he slumped at the table, across from Natasha who was drinking coffee and stared longingly at the elevator door.

Natasha spoke up "You do know that no matter how long you stare at the door, he's not gonna come, right?".

Steve opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Avengers Assemble Alarm, instantly the atmosphere changed from friends hanging out to teammates heading to war.

Everyone ran to change except for Bruce who headed straight to the Jet. A minute later the Avengers was off in the air, with Ironman by it's side.

"I didn't even get to finish the upgrades, dammit" Tony grumbled through the comms

"Then we just have to work with what we got, Tony"  Steve replied in his Captain America voice "It will be okay"

Tony made a slight noise of agreement and speed ahead, with a bad feeling swirling in his gut.

Tony flew to the battlefield "Cap, it's Hydra" Tony told the team as they landed. "Alright Avengers engage"

20 Minutes later, The team was still fighting against the organization, everyone was separated dealing with their own groups of baddies.

Ironman was deep in Hydra henchmen , every time he defeated one, two more would take their place and he was slowly but surely getting overwhelmed. "Requesting back up, Cap, This isn't looking good" He said shooting multiple repulsors at the enemies".

"On my way, Ironman, Just hang on" Cap responded, throwing his shield in his opponent's face before fighting his way to Ironman. Halfway through a blood-curdling scream was hear coming from Ironman's direction.

"IRONMAN" Steve shouted into the headset, but was met with silence "Everyone get to Tony's location NOW!" he was meet with okays.

He turned the corner at Tony's location and stared in shock, blood and broken pieces of metal, he searched around, yelling Tony's name frantically.

"Captain, I've found the suit, its in bad shape" Black Widow's voice rang in, Steve broke into a sprint, meeting up with the rest of the team, his eyes fell on an empty metal suit or what remained of it. It's back was peeled out to remove the person in it and was covered in blood, with the left arm missing.

"We found the suit but where's Friend Tony" Thor inquired. Hawkeye checked the remaining area, when his eyes picked up something glistening in the road, moving closer he saw the missing arm.

With an human arm still inside, Tony's arm. Clint stared in horror before fall to his knees, capturing the attention for the remaining Avengers, they too showed their ways of grief. Hulk roared in sadness, Thor head fell in silence as did Natasha's. Steve just continued to stare. Eyes filled with tears. As once again Hydra took away someone he loved.   

 

 


	2. Winter soldier meets the Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE  
> Tony meets the Winter soldier and Tony shows his badassness

Regaining consciousness. Tony's world was filled with flashing white lights and murmurs of foreign language _"Is that Russian?"_ Tony thought as he tried to move, the only problem is that he couldn't feel his left arm. Tony moved his head to stare at his arm, but instead was greet to an empty space. Tony's eyes widened

"OH MY GOD, WHERE'S MY FUCKING ARM" Tony cried out, clutching his stump "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ARM" He repeated to the occupies in the room,.

"Ah, Mr. Stark, You're finally awake" A voice called out, the crowd parted as a man in leather with a bright red head stepped in front of him"My name Johann Schmidt, also known The Red Skull. But you may call me Master" he said bending over so he was face to face with the Stark. Tony spat in the man's face "you can go fuck yourself on Cap's shield" he panted back.

His head snapped to the side as he was back headed by a man who appeared out of nowhere, Tony soaked in the new man appearance, his eyes immediately focused in on the man's silver metal arm "Well hello gorgeous" he spoke to the arm, but he didn't miss the almost smirk on the on the mystery man's face.

"Mr. Stark, I would like to introduce you to your new partner, Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier meet the Mechanic, he will be your new partner and also your personal mechanic" Winter nodded but said nothing, just stared blackly at Tony

"If you think I will willingly work for you, you are as delusional as Hitler when he thought he was gonna win the war" Tony said smirking in defiance, he instantly frowned when  Red Skull let as a nasty laugh, and smiled cruelly "Oh I assure you, Mr. Stark, you wouldn't be doing anything willingly" He turned and walked away from Tony "Take him to his cell" he told two random agents. Tony shouted as he was dragged out of the room and thrown into an empty cell. 

* * *

* * *

Tony was woken up by the slamming of his door cell, he quickly sat up at the sight of two Hydra agents creeping into his cell, he tensed as lust-filled eyes watched his every movements.

"Well well well. If it is Tony Stark, how did a cutie like you end up in a place like this?" One of the men spoke as he inched forward to the billionaire" What the hell do you want" Tony replied, completely ignoring the man's question.

"My buddy and I just wanted the company of the playboy himself" the man said, before his buddy rushed the genius, who quickly dodged the attack and moved into the corner keeping his attackers in sight. Tony assessed the men, taking notice of their weapons and immediately pounced, swinging his only arm Tony punched the closest one in the jaw, and kneed him in the stomach, Attacker #1 bended over to protect his injured stomach and Tony instantly leaped on his back before jumping and catching the  Attacker #2 between his tights and forced him to the ground still stuck between Tony's legs. Tony then reached for the man's gun and quickly shot #1 multiple times in his back before shot the man between his legs point blank in the head. Tony pushed the dead man away and collapsed on the floor as adrenaline left his body leaving exhausting in its wake, he could already hear the rush of footsteps coming toward him.

Schmidt and Winter quickly busted into the cell followed by Hydra security "what happened here" Schmidt demanded taking in the sight of dead bodies and Tony's exhausted appearance "You're gonna need new agents, Red-hot" Tony panted out.

Schmidt continued to stare, then he suddenly barked out a loud laugh "Take him to the reprograming room, he's ready and some one clean up the bodies" Winter immediately grabbed Tony and forced him over his shoulder "Welcome back, Soldier" Tony slurred out too exhausted to do anything else, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next time Tony woke up, he was strapped down to a chair and muzzled. Tony's body jerked as he tried to break out, the muzzle muffling his questions and screams. Red Skull appeared from behind Tony "Well Tony, I guess this is the last time seeing you, the next time you see my face it will be as one of my soldiers, Any last words?" Schmidt mocked, removing Tony's Muzzle "I'm going to kill you" Tony said with a satisfied smile.

"Throw the Switch!" Schmidt yelled out, before Tony's screams filled every inch of the base. Winter Soldier never looked away. 

 


	3. Avengers not Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what's going on with the Avengers and a step to WinterIron

Ever since Tony went missing the Avenger Tower has been buzzing with activity. Steve, Clint and Natasha and Fury gotten into multiple arguments about the situation.  Bruce barely comes out of the Hulk room or lab for any reason other than to talk about a rescue.

Bruce was in the lab trying to occupy his time, deep in his work he jumped when a voice spoke up _"miss Tony"_ Bruce looked around the lab wildly, he called out hellos but no one responded _"miss Tony"._ Bruce once again jumped looking around one more time " _Hulk miss Tony"_ Bruce gasped in surprise. Hulk just talked, Hulk just talked to him!. Bruce dropped everything he was doing and ran out the room to the others.

"HE TALKED" was the first thing out of his mouth, gaining the attention of the remaining Avengers "Whoa, calm down Bruce, what happened" Steve asked, wondering what could be have their mild-manner doctor so worked up "Hulk, he talked , he spoke to me" Bruce panted out, not a second later Bruce was surrounded "What did shieldbrother Hulk say, Friend Banner" The Thunder God asked. "He said he misses Tony" and suddenly the good mood turned tense at the thought of their missing teammate "Well tell Hulk that we are getting Tony back and we'll smash ever Hydra Agent along the way" Cap preached getting nods and cheers from everyone

* * *

Tony woke up for the fifth time in the chair, as always he was surrounded by scientists, Red Skull and Winter Soldier, who would just stare at him, his very presence always calmed Tony down. Red Skull walked in front of him "We have been at this for two weeks, Mechanic, soon you will be ready for Phase 2, so I'll ask you, what is your name" "My name is Tony Stank" He slurred out, Red Skull shook his head in mock disappointment "You just earned yourself two days in the chair, Winter follow me" The Soldier hesitated for a moment, looking between his soon to be partner and his master, he stared at Tony as if asking permission, when Tony mouthed go, he walked away. Screams followed him out

2 day later, Red Skull and Winter soldier returned, Tony sat in the chair with an blank face and a dead stare "What is your name" Schmidt asked "I don't know" Tony asked staring straight ahead at the wall "You are the Mechanic, this is your partner Winter Soldier, he will be in charge of your training and when ready you will go on missions together, if his arm is messed up, it is your responsibity to train him. Is that understood"

"Yes, sir" The Mechanic replied, going to stand next to his partner, they looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to their leader "Mechanic follow me, we need to began Phase 2, Winter, you're dismissed" Red Skull walked out with Mechanic right on his heel. They entered another lab "Get on the bed" Red Skull ordered, Mechanic got on the table with no questions asked and laid down, he was immediately strapped down to the table.

A doctor appeared next to him and injected him with something, Mechanic screamed as if he was burning alive, his left shoulder was on fire, with a great roar Mechanic broke out of his right arm strap and then tore off the chest strap, finally able to sit up, Mechanic gripped his left shoulder and watched in amazement as his left arm grow back right before his very eyes, he snapped out of it when an hand appeared in his vision and grabbed his new left arm as they tried to force him down, he quickly grabbed the doctor by the face, his hand started to heat up as the man screamed, the hotter Mechanic's hand got the louder the doctor screamed, when the screaming stopped Mechanic finally let go the doctor dropped to the ground dead, face fried.

With one doctor dead, the rest of the doctors ran out of his way as he released himself and ran out of the room

* * *

 Winter Soldier was making his way to his quarters when the call came in on the loud speaker _"All Soldier on deck, There has been a containment breach in the left wing, Subject is unstable and extremely violent. Handle with care"._

 _"The left wing?, that's where the Mechanic is held"_ Winter thought in a panic as he quickly made his way towards the commotion, following the other Agents, he was led to a room surrounded by agents, and right in the center was The Mechanic  growling at everyone crowded by several dead bodies, pushing his way to the front, Winter marched his  way towards Mechanic, who turned his attention at him. Winter's eyes widened  as he finally realized that Mechanic have an left arm and the man was glowing orange, he also appears  a decade younger,  "What did they do to you" he whispered quietly in a gruff voice to the glowing man, Mechanic shrugged  still tense for an possible attack.

Winter eyes roamed the room, before grabbing Mechanic's arm, his hand stung a little from the heat before the arm slowly cool and dragged the an out of the room glaring at anyone who moved silently daring them to stop him. He pulled the man into his room slamming the door closed, the two was finally alone.

Winter moved around the room, putting away his armor as Mechanic silently watched, eyes drinking in the Soldier's muscles. Soldier slid into the bed moving over to make room for the Mechanic. Mechanic quickly closed the distance shedding his clothes along the way and silently slipped under the covers "Good night" Winter spoke, he jumped slightly when a small voice said good night back, obviously not expecting one back. his eyes closed as he fell into a light sleep curled against his partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very descriptive, and I apologize for that. its hard for me to write down every that goes on in my head. Anyways hope you like this chapter and see you next time


	4. Reactor No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony will know be addressed as the Mechanic while under Hydra command

The Winter Soldier woke up to the sound of choking, quickly sitting up, he found the even younger Mechanic, on his hands and knees, trying to throw something up. Soldier was quick to Mechanic side offering his silent comfort. What felt like forever, Soldier watched as blood and some silver liquid slid out of Mechanic's mouth. Mechanic stared at the liquid with wide eyes.

"The shrapnel" Mechanic whispered still staring, Winter backed away as Mechanic started glowing orange, he went jaw-slack as The Mechanic clutched the blue light in the center of his chest and ripped it out with a roar. From his position he was able to see the inside of the man's chest, he watched as the missing bones healed and the new skin reform, leaving not even a scar from the past violent experience.

Mechanic made eye contact with the metal armed man "No more reactor" he said with a small smile, Winter rushed back to Mechanic side and hug the man, never saying a word as the front of his shirt dampen and the man's shoulders shook in his arms.

* * *

   **5 Years Later**

Fire trucks filled the street as they responds to a level 5 house fire, cop cars soon followed after trying to rescue as many they could, smoke filled the air, making it hard to breath for anyone as far as two blocks down, fire exploded out of the Mansion of an rich senator's, fire fighters stormed the house collecting the burnt pieces of human bodies, lining the bodies up outside they was surprise to find that it wasn't a fire that killed the senator or his family, it was either a slit-throat or a bullet to the head that did the job.

On the rooftop across the street surrounded by darkness, stood two figure, one was standing up with his arms crossed over his wide chest, while the other assassin was crouching on the edge of the roof, both was  decked out in black clothing, and breathable muzzle and googles. " Let's go" said the bigger one, his metal arm gleaming in the streetlight, the crouching figure grunted "but I wanna watch the fire" he whined but got up anyway, standing up at full height, but still shorter the his partner. The two assassin took off into the night, running across rooftops, before jumping down into an alley way, stopping under a light, the pair was able to take a better look at each other. The taller of the pair was James "Bucky" Barnes other wise known as the Hydra's second top assassin The Winter Soldier, the Soldier cornered his smaller partner against the wall trapping him, standing before him was World renown Tony Stark, Iron-Man and now Hydra's top assassin The Mechanic. Soldier pinned Mechanic to the wall and swooped in for a breathtaking kiss, Mechanic moaned with need, wrapping his arms around Soldier's neck, pulling the larger man closer. They quickly got rid off their pants, and Winter thrust in the Mechanic fast and hard, Mechanic moaned louder at the intrusion, pumping himself up and down on man's shaft, this continued for a several moments later, before Mechanic screamed out his release and Winter grunted out his. The two stayed attached to each, before unwilling pulling away. This was a ritual they had after every mission, the adrenaline after the mission always leave them horny for each other.

Leaving the alley fully dressed, the pair makes their way to the asset point in a hurry to meet up with their superiors. "Report".

"Mission accomplished, no survivors or witnesses" The blank-face Winter Soldier spoke as he gave his report, Mechanic sat by his side silent, checking over the Soldier's metal arm for any damages

"Excellent, no chair for the both of you, when we are back to base, check in with Master Schmidt, then head back to your room. Hail Hydra"

"Hail Hydra" Winter and Mechanic responds with no hesitation. Silence filled the vehicle, giving Mechanic enough time to reflect on what little of his life he could remember.

After the Arc Reactor incident, Mechanic notice a couple of changes that has happened to his body, Extermis aged his body to to his twenties when he was in his prime then pushed his body to the peak of perfection, gone with any baby fat left pure muscle, turning him into a lean, mean Hydra machine, giving him superhuman strength, reflexes and high resilience, and high regeneration ability, allowing him to grow back any limb in a matter of seconds, but his coolest powers are his ability  to generate extreme amounts of heat throughout his body, he's able to melt and overpower any type of metal in a matter of minute, in training he could easily overpower his partner's arm and short it out,, giving him an advantage and eventually beating him a number of times, his final power is technokinesis, he doesn't really use that power much, only when Winter goes on a solo mission, he follows Winter through cameras in his area and to help fix his arm.

Mechanic was jarred out of his memory, when the vehicle came to a jerky stop, the assassins filed out, instantly surrounded by Hydra agents, they was immediately escorted to the Red Skull office and gave in their report. Red Skull rose from behind his desk and approached the pair "Good, Mechanic check over Asset's arm, he is needed for a solo mission tomorrow" Soldier and Mechanic briefly stiffed, they really hated being separated from each other, spending five years together in a room and on suicide missions can really make you dependent on a person, they was partners through and through. Red Skull smiled at the tenseness in his soldiers "Don't worry, it's just a simple assassination mission, in and out. Dismiss" Winter nodded, and exited with Mechanic two paces behind him.

The next day, Mechanic accompanied Winter Soldier to his lift off point, he quickly gave the arm one last check, discreetly leaving love touches "Come back safely" he whispered at the volume only an super-soldier can hear "and remember, I'm watching you" he said teasingly, The Soldier smirked  "I wouldn't have it any other way, Till the end of the line".

"Let's go!" a random agent shouted, everyone loaded in to a helicopter, the metal armed assassin was the last one in, giving his partner one last look, the helicopter took off and soon faded into the distance to his assignment. His mission is to eliminate Sharon Carter, His copter landed a few blocks away from her building, quickly unloading, he made his way stealthy towards his mission, he climbed up to the roof across the street for her room, giving his a vantage point of his mission, she was currently having a conversation with a tall, built, blond. He waited patiently as the two conversed, the blond took his leave, living the female alone. Waiting an extra 30 minutes, the Soldier deemed it safe to begin his mission.

Wanting to get this mission done and over with, he jumped from the rooftop crashing through the window, guns blazing, the target evaded his shot, pulling out her own gun, they engaged in a vicious fire fight, before the blonde from early, crashed through the door, holding an red, white, and blue shield. The Blond jumped in between him and his Target, his bullets bouncing off his shield. In the distance he hears cops sirens and other cars, he needed to leave now. Abandoning his mission, the Assassin jumped out of his man-made opening in the wall, landing on the other building's roof, and dashed, he hears foot steps behind, glancing back he sees the blonde chasing after him, he was yelling something in what he assumed was an ear-piece, Winter muffled an curse, he was calling in backward. he approached the end of the roof, preparing to jump, when something wrapped around his legs, in mid jump and something hit him in the back of his head knocking him off course. he crashed into the side of the opposite building, and landed on top a car. Groaning in pain, he glanced down at the wires that tripped him up, when he heard multiple footsteps, quickly pulling out his gun as his last line of defense, he was approached by the blonde, but he wasn't alone with him was a guy with a bow and a red-hair female in a cat-suit. The blonde looked at him in shock "Bucky", before he can stop himself, he blurted out at name that was at the edge of his tongue "Stevie" before passing out, surrounded by the enemy.


	5. Meet the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Job searching is really making me depress, all the jobs I've applied to and none of them called me back.  
> It really does wonders to my ego and self-esteem

Bucky slowly drifted into consciousness. He was greeted to the smell of anesthetics  and sterilization, he instantly knew that he wasn't at the Hydra base. He was captured Avengers.

he slowly sat up, looking around his hospital room for any immediate threat, deeming it safe he slowly made  his way off the bed, recklessly ripping off the wires attached to his flesh arm,the machine near his bed went haywire " _Clothes,I need my clothes"_ he thought in a mild panic, before saying screw it and smashed through the med door in just a medical gown, the hallway was clear and Winter made a run for it. He ran around the unknown base for a couple of moments, he turned the corner and slid to a halt, in front of him was the half of SHEILD with their weapons trained on him and the Avengers.

Steve stepped towards him with his hands up as a sign that he means no harm "Bucky, do you know who I am" Winter nodded his head, as flashes of a sickly skinny boy assaulted his memory "Steve" he rasped out " You used to get your ass beat almost everyday in alleys, I always saved you" he finished with a slight smirk, "yeah, yeah you did" he looked at Bucky with a fond smile.

"Where am I" Bucky asked with caution, That when a tall  African American wearing an eyepatch and a trench coat walk up "You're at SHEILD Headquarters, I'm Nick Fury the Director, We rescued you from Hydra"

Hydra... Hydra ...Hydra... The Mechanic

Bucky Gasped " _I_ _Have to go back"_

"I need to leave now" The Winter Soldier  said in a panic, already looking for an exit but sadly he was surrounded by the clear sky " You need to let me go" he  repeated, "What wrong, Buck" "You're in danger with me on board" Bucky tried to explain "My partner will come for me and when he does it won't be pretty"

The Blond guy with the bow and arrow spoke up "Well let him come, we'll stop him" The moment he spoke those words  Winter was in front of him with his  metal hand around his throat, cutting off his airways. He  spoke in a low  voice "if you even try to hurt him I will skin you alive" HE threaten. A large head settled on my shoulder nd tighten, "Let go of Clint" Steve said. WInter glanced around the room and noticed that he was surrounded by the female in the cat suit, an huge blonde in strange armor, and a scientist who was slowly turning green, letting go of Clint, Winter backed up "I need to leave" he pleaded to Steve "He already know where I am, he know you captured me, and will kill you to get me back".

Steve looked to the other Avengers, who all shrugged "If your partner is coming, we need to get somewhere that citizens aren't". The group led Bucky to the quinjet and they took off.

"So tell us about this Mechanic guy" Steve asked breaking the silence and tense that hung over everyone.

Bucky smirked as thoughts of Mechanic "He is a walking hurricane, extremely protective, he doesn't like people touching his stuff" He spoke fondly " A little shit of a pyromaniac, who just what to watch the world burned. He is my everything, if he wants to watch the word burn, I'll be damned if I'm not the one to light the fuse. He's my mechanic" he finished with a shrug  

 Steve looked at Bucky with wide-eyes, clearly caught off guard at the declaration "But he's Hydra, the enemy"

Bucky shook his head rapidly "He is my mechanic, wherever he goes, I go, and vice versa. If I leave Hydra, he will leave too" Bucky said it with so much conviction, Steve couldn't even argue.

Halfway through the ride, the jet's alarm blared. Clint who was piloting cursed "Shit, Cap, we're being targeted. SELTBELTS ON NOW" he shouted, before sending the Quinjet into loops as evasive maneuvers "It's him, we need to land now" Bucky informed them, he was excited to reunite with his manic. "OR WE CAN FIGHT" Thor boomed before opening the back and hopping out with a war cry, everyone rushed out of their seats to get a better look at the action. He landed on the Hydra jet behind them smashing away at the jet. The jet door opened, as a figure decked out in back leather appeared on the roof, Thor throw a punch at the figure that was blocked and swung his hammer at him, the black figure moved out of the hammer's warpath, before power kicking the Asgardian off the jet, he landed hard on the Earth's crust. Steve looked at Bucky " he's enhanced?" Bucky nodded in confirmation "Clint lower the Jet" Captain America ordered "Avenger, get ready, Bruce guard Bucky, make sure he doesn't go anywhere" he said lifting up his shield.

  Bucky protested viciously" let me talk to him" he shouted "No can do, Buck, he might try to take you away again. And that is a chance I'm not willing to take" Steve spoke calmly, he put his hand on Bucky's shoulder and looked at him with his puppy-eyes, willing Bucky to understand, but was hurt when Bucky sneered at him and slapped away his hand. "If you hurt him, I will kill you" he spat. Steve drew in a breath and backed away, face showing nothing but pain. Bucky tried to get off the jet again until Bruce spoke up "move and I will Smash" Bucky glared but leaned back in his seat, he knew of Bruce and his angry problem 

The jet landed and everyone rushed out to regroup with Thor, who was still laying on the floor "I feel like Father hit me with an Midgardian bus"  Thor commented from his position before getting up and calling Mjolnir back to his side. The Hydra jet landed a couple of feet away from them. the doors opened and they was treated to a person dressed in a copy of the WS uniform, including the muzzle and googles.

"Where is Winter?" The assassin called out, In the Jet Bucky sat up at the sound  of his partner, he moved to the door but was intercepted by a green-eyed Bruce "Stay here and sit down" the Soldier clenched his fist, but complied, waiting for a chance to escape. Outside Mechanic was having an standoff with the Avengers.

"Where is Winter?" he repeated waiting for someone to answer. It was Clint who replied "somewhere , where you can find him" lifting his bow in ready position. Mechanic stilled, allowing extremis to lock on to the locating chip in his partners arm. He almost laughed, the fools brought his partner right to him, all he had to do is get him. Taking out his knives. The Mechanic took a running start towards the Avengers, who meet him in the middle, Captain America and Mechanic collided in a battle of will, He slashed away at the Captain, who hid behind his shield, he was caught off guard when the Captain lashed out with it,  knocking one of the knives outta his hands he ducked under the swing of the shield and landed a punch on the Captain, but was forced away in order to dodge the array of arrows against him, courtesy of Hawkeye, causing his grip to loosen on his other knife, he sent a barrage of heat blasts, in return. Hawkeye yelped in surprise as he jumped out of the way. Mechanic ended up in a hand to hand combat fight with Black Widow, the two traded blow for blow. Widow fist made contact with the assassin's neck and she let out a current of electricity into his nerves system. Mechanic shouted in pain, his hands clasped around the Widow bites and heated up and crushed the weapons along with her wrists.

His grip tighten, forcing the widow on her knees, in order to ease the pain. Too focused on the Red-head, he completely missed the sight of Thor, until it was too late. The hammer impacted his side, instantly breaking his ribs and sending his body flying back into the Hydra jet causing an loud explosion.

The moment the explosion happened Bucky was out the seat and made a mad dash to the door, Bruce tried to stop him, but was back-handed by Bucky's metal arm, sending the poor scientist crashing into the cockpit, Bucky continued his way, he stopped short when he heard goarnng behind him, he turned quickly, his line of vision filled with green.

The Avenger came together watching the flames rise, panting, Steve groaned "Bucky is gonna kill me, there's no way he survived that". The group continued watching the fire, when the quinjet jerked multiple times, before bursting open. Bucky body fell past the avengers in a blur and Hulk bulking figure stepped out of the ruined jet. Bucky's body rolled before coming to a stop.

 "Bucky!!!" Steve shouting in alarm, he turned his attention to the fuming Hulk.

"Ummmm, guys" Clint said in a awe , Steve turned to the sight off the suppose to be dead assassin walking out the fire, glowing orange, fire proof clothes still in tack, they watched as the arm the assassin lose in the fire grow back. he stopped short and looked around the battlefield, his eyes landed on the slumped form of WS.

Mechanic felt the shock of panic at the unresponsive form of WS, he rushed to the man's side, quickly checking for pulse, once found a wave of relief overcame him. he brought the unconscious body behind him, he will protect this man with his life, he was his last line of defense and will not fail.

Crouching protectively over the man, Mechanic watched the enemy, assessing the danger and likelihood of the outcome of this battle, with him now protect his unconscious partner, the percentage of him winning this battle was now cut in half. He watched silently, waiting for one of them to make a move. He paled a little when the big green one started making his way over, his team tried to follow, but apparently he wanted to fight by himself from the way he threw the Captain back into Thor when he tried to follow. He stomped down the terror he felt inside him. HE WILL PROTECT HIS PARTNER WITH HIS LIFE

The monster now stood in front of him, staring down at him, his head tilted as if he was trying to figure him out, green eyes meet brown as the two stared at each other.  he started shaking the more he stared in his eyes. He didn't understand this feeling like he lost something important and couldn't find it, he started hyperventiling when the Hulk raised his hand towards his face, he stood frozen head tucked into his chest as the Hulk carefully removed his googles and muzzle, his muzzle came off last with a click, he slowly raised his head to look at the monster who made him feel so confused. HE watched as the monster eyes widen and he roar in delight, he panicked a little when green muscular enclosed around him and pulled into a semi-tight embrace.

"FRIEND TONY IS OKAY"


End file.
